


More Than Luck

by valkyriesif



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, One Shot, finnpoe ringwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesif/pseuds/valkyriesif
Summary: Taking place after TROS, Finn and Poe are now co-generals and happily in a relationship. A mission requires them to deliver relief supplies on a planet prone to magnetic storms that depletes power from ships, and all the while Finn tries to hide his force-sensitivity from Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	More Than Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer: I hope readers aren't lactose intolerant, because it's about to get cheesy!  
> I have also included Finn's backstory from the Before the Awakening book.  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

  
A knock-knock was heard outside the bedroom door. It was a slight tap-tap one does with the first two knuckles of the hand. “General, we leave at first light tomorrow, so best get packing” Poe said standing in their doorway with his typical illuminating smile. Finn was standing over their bed, already assorting some clothes into his bag. “I know, I gave the same debriefing as you, General,” Finn replied back.  
“Yeah, but I just like calling you ‘general,’ General.” Poe snuck up behind Finn, holding him in an embrace and wrapping his arms around him while slowly swaying from side-to-side as one.   
“Poe, you need to pack too...” Finn said, trying to keep as serious of a face as he could, but couldn’t help but smile. He clutched at Poe’s hand that laid over his own abdomen, while Poe’s chin rested on his shoulder. They remained swaying together for a few moments, until Poe broke the silence. 

“I called the others off, so it’s just gonna be us doing the supply run.”

Finn tried his best to look at Poe’s face while still held in his arms, “What?!”

“Okay, hear me out...I just thought it would be...y’know...a little romantic if it was just the two of us...like old times!” Poe’s voice got a little high-pitched at the end.  
He now turned to face Poe, while still tenderly holding his hands. 

“Romantic? I love you, but this is a relief mission, not exactly a trip to Yavin.”

“I know that! Just as “generals” we don’t exactly have the time...” Poe let go of his hand to hold Finn’s cheek, “so might as well make every moment count.” He leaned into his hand, that which was radiating warmth as always. And touch, let alone the warm touch of someone who loved him, that he never got while in the First Order. It was a complete change to feel the contact of someone he loved, than the cold metal of a Storm trooper helmet. But that was long ago, he was free from that life now. And with this thought he held onto Poe’s hand as if this glowing feeling on his cheek would suddenly be snatched away.  
The corner of Finn’s mouth turned upwards. “Can all the crates fit on the Falcon? And you do know the planet we’re going to is prone to magnetic thunderstorms, not that I doubt that you can-”  
“I can fly through anything,” Poe interjected, “And yes, the Falcon has plenty of room, it has those spaces hidden under the floor remember?” He said cheekily, because he certainly remembers those times when they would sneak kisses together when there would be other crew members on board, and especially Rey. Who knew what a jedi could see with the force? 

He let go of Finn, hastily threw some clothes into another bag, and took off his overcoat, leaving a linen undershirt on. He then plopped into their bed, sliding underneath the covers and flipped one corner upwards to motion Finn to lie besides him. Finn moved his bag of clothes to the floor and joined him by his side. They laid there facing each other, gazing into one another’s brown eyes. Eyes that were a kindling to glowing ember. Eyes that meant safety and comfort. Finn could already see some crows feet forming on the corner of Poe’s eyes, and he touched them as if they would go away on contact. With this, he wrapped his arm around Finn bringing the warmth of his body closer. 

“And besides,” Poe said softly. Their faces were so close to one another, they were inhaling each other’s breath. “We’ll have some luck, with you there.”   
BB-8 chirped from their charging station across the room.  
“Yes, you too BB-8” they both exclaimed simultaneously and with a chuckle.

Yeah, it’s luck alright, Finn thought to himself. They then leaned into one another for a kiss. It was tender, gentle and embracing, but most importantly it felt like home. 

“Goodnight, General.”  
“Goodnight, General.”

* * *

Finn is usually the first one to rise. He was sitting up in bed, watching Poe’s chest fall up and down with his breath. He then brushed his dark brown curl away from his forehead, and gave him a soft kiss so as to gently wake him. Finn then went over to BB-8, giving a rub on the belly to also wake up.  
“Hmm” Poe yawned. “Give me a moment...”  
“Okay, if you get out of bed right now...you can join me for a quick shower.”

Immediately, Poe launched out of bed and embraced Finn with such alacrity they nearly toppled over, causing him to laugh. 

* * *

They were dressed and ready to go, their bags slung over their shoulders. Poe was already out the door when he shouted, “Last one to the Falcon is a womp rat!”  
He started sprinting down the corridor, clutching his bag and with BB-8 rolling closely behind.   
BB-8 gave a beep back at Finn. “So unfair you two!” He quickly ran after them, trying to catch up. The corridor was already bustling with people leaving their quarters. Engineers leaving to repair or alter ships in the hangar bay, commanders carrying tablets in their arms to and from meeting rooms, and cadets walking in pairs to the mess hall. Meanwhile, Poe was dodging these so-called obstacles of the race, all the while saying “Excuse me! Sorry!” to these poor crew mates. How everyone wasn’t tired of Poe’s antics yet, Finn wasn’t sure considering how often he pulled these random races. But then again, everyone liked Poe and he liked everyone. No one ever had a bad thing to say about him. And when Poe introduced him to everyone on base, they were all friendly and accepted him. This was a change from the First Order that he was grateful for, where there were no real ‘friends.’ You weren’t there to make friends. Your duty was to the First Order, and if someone in your cadre was a weak link you had to cut them off. The closest that he would consider a ‘friend’ was FN-2003 or Slip, so named because he would be just a little bit clumsy and slow. He was someone who Finn would often pick up after in their drilled simulation scenarios. Even when Phasma would tell him to leave him, he could barely do it--Finn felt too much. That was his weakness, Phasma said unblinking and emotionless from her reflective helmet. He ‘was’... ‘was’ a friend, Finn thought to himself. The memory of that day splattered across his mind, watching Slip dying in his arms on their first deployment...Slip smearing blood on his helmet in the village...  
Finn’s mind was so entrenched by the memory, he didn’t notice that as he approached a corner, a cadet was pushing along a cart of crates. Time seemed to slow down. He felt waves flowing up and down his body and along every nerve. Also circulating from his head to his fingertips. And the cadet, noticing him a moment too late, swiveled the cart where the tower of crates started wobbling. It started to fall on the cadet, who was too shocked to move, and whom Finn outstretched his hand to. This feeling streamed from his fingertips and the cadet was no longer in the spot where the crates crashed on the floor. A pilot and an engineer ran up to check on the cadet.  
“Are you alright? Let me help you up.”  
“Yeah, thanks. It all just happened so fast...”  
“It was lucky they didn’t tumble onto you, pal.”

Finn knew Poe was already close to the hangar bay by now. The cadet called after him. “Hey wait!” But he was already long past them. 

When he arrived, he found Poe leaning on the Millennium Falcon with his arms folded across his chest.   
“Hey, so I guess I won! I think there should be a kiss for the winner. Wait, is something wrong?”  
He gave a pat on his chest and a small peck on his lips.   
“I’m fine. Let’s get going.”

* * *

They were already in the planet’s orbit. Poe was in the pilot’s seat and flicked up a few switches above him. “Less than 20 minutes until approaching atmosphere and no other ships in sight,” Finn told him sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. “Thank you, General,” Poe replied while placing his hand upon Finn’s.   
“Whatever it was that was on your mind back at base, you do know that you can tell me anything right? I’m here, for better or for worse.”  
He met his eyes with his, and he noticed just how much more lovely it was to see the stars reflected from his irises.   
He gave a smile, glad of the fact that he had someone to support him and said, “I know.”   
They could already see the thick gray storm clouds that engulfed the whole planet. Just as the ship parted through some clouds, some cracks of lightning struck less than a hundred yards away.   
“Alright, strap in.”

BB-8 connected to the ship via a key-in-lock mechanism to activate the ship’s deflector shield.  
Descending 12,000 feet.  
Lightning and thunder of the planetary magnetic storm struck more frequently now.  
Descending 8,000 feet.   
The Falcon was shaking with consecutive tremors, the next one bigger than the last.  
Descending 4,000 feet.   
Lightning struck the deflector shield now. Once. Twice. A booming whip.   
Descending 2,000 feet.  
Lightning thrashed against the deflector shield repeatedly. Faster and faster. BB-8 yelled out to them in shocked beeps. “The shield! It’s gone!” Finn called out.   
One more devastating lightning bolt has hit them, now without the shield’s protection. All of the Falcon’s power blinked out. They weren’t flying anymore. Now they were just falling.   


The storm was left behind them and now they could see mountains and rock pillars that stretched up into the sky running to meet them. The Falcon grazed a pillar on the left, then grazed another on the right, all the while bits of the ship were falling below. Poe was trying his hardest to steer out of harm’s way, but to little effect. Finn and Poe’s eyes widened, as just a few hundred yards away from them was a rock pillar that was headed straight towards their ship. Poe angrily tried the steering handle again, but to no avail once more. He quickly turned his seat to face Finn and snatched the chain on his neck, breaking it. The chain slid to the floor and what remained in Poe’s hands was his ring. The silver ring that belonged to his mother, Shara Bey. He knew that she would’ve loved Finn. The silver ring he wore around his neck, just waiting to be worn on the hand of the right partner. The right partner who sat in front of him now.   
“Finn, I should’ve done this earlier, I-”  
He closed Poe’s hands around the ring. “No, if you’re going to ask me that question then we’re gonna do this right.”  
Finn stood up and placed his hand on the inner hull of the ship. 

  
“Finn what are you-”  
“It’s okay, Poe. I love you.”

  
Finn can feel the force pulsating within him now. Wave after wave was emanating throughout his entire body, and he channeled his focus specifically through his fingertips. This would be the first time he was moving something of this size: rocks and crates he was sure he could do, but a ship? No, he had to shove his worries down and away. It was their lives on the line. It was his...and Poe’s. The effort was straining on him now. Sweat was building on his forehead and began to trickle down. He placed his other hand onto the dashboard; his eyes were closed as he concentrated with all his might to become one with the force that encompassed them. It was as if Finn was set out to sea, floating on his back, his arms outstretched, waves lapping at him on all sides, almost consuming him whole. The waves diminished more and more. The rock pillar was getting closer and closer. It was almost on impact, until they were stopped, the viewing window of the bridge face-to-face with the pillar.   
Poe was staring agape out the window, back to Finn, back out the window once more. That was until the rock started moving to the side out the window. No, no, the ship was moving to its side, Poe realized, avoiding the rock altogether. The Falcon was making its slow descent at a steady decline to the surface. He took a glimpse back at Finn, who no longer had a trickle of sweat on his brow, but was now in a calm expressionless state, his eyes still closed. The ship now gently landed on the ground with a pat. Finn opened his eyes with a jolt. BB-8 then went up to both of them, beeping a thousand boops per second. 

“BB-8, it’s alright, everything’s fine now. Finn, I-”  
“We should unload the cargo. The village is expecting the supplies about now.”

While they were pushing the crates off the ship and down the lowered hangar door, Finn seemed to avoid eye contact with Poe. Even when Finn was pushing a crate down and he was walking back up to get more, he would just stare straight ahead.  
The residents of the village had a dark orange skin and all seemed to wear dark blue robes. Some of them had multiple arms, others vestigial insect-like wings. All of them were about the height of their chests. As Finn placed the last crate with the others, a group of the inhabitants surrounded him to give their thanks. Poe saw from a distance that he was grinning and personally giving each one of them a handshake. A villager with wings interrupted his gaze. “Thank you for providing our village with food. Our harvest was lacking due to the poor growing season last rotation.” Poe placed his hand on their arm and replied, “Of course, anything the Republic can help with, so don’t mention it.” He gave a smile, and the villager gave one back. When they walked away, he found Finn sitting on the lowered hangar door with his arms between his knees. He was looking at the inhabitants removing the contents of the crates and into their storage houses. Poe walked up and sat down beside him, pressing his knee against his. The planet’s three suns were beginning to set giving a pink and orange hue around them. 

“Finn-”   
“Poe I-” 

They both went quiet for a moment. Then Poe said, “You first.”  
Finn gave a small sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. The force...it’s this feeling that’s hard to put into words. I’ve felt it ever since I’ve been in the First Order, but I never understood what it was. That day when I put my blaster down. That day when I met you...when the force brought us together.”  
His voice started to crack. “I was afraid...afraid that you wouldn’t look at me the same. And I guess I was afraid that, I’d have to leave for Jedi training--that’d I’d be separated from you.”  
By this point, Poe was holding his hand and gave it a kiss. Finn looked at Poe’s face, his eyes welling up and he could see it in his eyes that they were too.   
“Finn, I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me. But I could never look at you differently--I want you to know that. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. You’re Finn: the one who saved me, an amazing general, and the love of my life. I may not know what it’s like to use the force, but I’ll be with you every step of the way as you figure it out. I won’t ever leave you--I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
They rested their foreheads together, and Poe continued. “I knew it had to be more than luck for us to to have met. I’m grateful the force brought me to you.” With this, Finn pressed his sweet lips on his lips. Poe melted into him, and wrapped his hand on the back of his neck. The rocks on the ground around them started to levitate. It was an embrace of consensual gratitude and pure love. The kind of love where you run in a crowd, looking for no one else but them. Where you share the same jacket, and stitch the hole that was made carefully back together. Where you spend sleepless nights gripping their hand, at their bedside hoping they’ll wake from their comatose curse.   
They let go of one another. Poe gazed lovingly into Finn’s eyes, as he reached into his pouch taking out his mother’s ring. It shined a pink glow from the setting suns. “Now seems like a better time than any. Finn, will you marry me?” Poe asked.  
Without any hesitation he answered, “Yes!” then slipping the ring on his finger, fitting perfectly. They hugged crying tears of joy, until Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder nuzzling into him. It was more than luck, that everything at that moment was as it was meant to be--by one another’s side. 


End file.
